


Prompt: Pet

by GillyTweed



Series: Prompt Fics [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Depression, Established Relationship, F/F, OT3, Pet, Poly, aden is a kitty, prompt, therapy animals, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: A prompt submitted to my tumblr:
"Look i'm not saying that you should write a clextia prompt with the word "pet" (the animal not the kinky way). But you should totes write it"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got people to send in one word prompts on tumblr so I could make a bunch of fics to bury that Specific Fic. It's taken me a bit to get to posting them here but better late than never.
> 
> This one is in the same universe as the prompt "Puppies"

Prompt: Pet - Clextia

“This is the best idea ever.”

“Agreed.”

Clarke smiled fondly as she watched Costia unpack the pet bed next to their own bed, cradling a purring feline to her chest. They’d been planning this for weeks now, choosing all the supplies and the animal itself carefully. It had been hard to keep it a secret from their third, and even more difficult to watch as she slowly descended into the darkness they’d seen before.

It had gotten better, she and Costia helping with stress management, elevating pressures where they could, but it didn’t seem to be enough. Lexa had been growing paler, tiring easier. Dark circles seemed to be a permanent fixture on her face no matter how long she slept. No matter what they did it always seemed to be a temporary solution, that is until Clarke had remembered how she’d met Lexa in the first place.

‘A Therapy Animal!’

She’d cried out one evening she and Costia had been home alone, waiting for Lexa to return home from the library. She’d startled the older girl from her reading, the large text book having gone scattered across the floor. Costia had asked her to explain while she’d clutched at her rapidly beating heart.

The blonde had explained their initial meeting. The puppies and how they’d bonded over them. Later, Lexa had admitted that the puppies had helped her feel calmer, happier even, along with Clarke. Which was why the two girls had decided a therapy animal would be perfect for their spiraling girlfriend.

The cat they’d chosen, Aden, had been adopted from a shelter, something Lexa supported vehemently, and had been trained to be a therapy animal there when the staff had discovered his calm demeanor. It was the perfect arrangement.

Just as they set down the bowls next to the bed, they heard the clatter of keys and the stomping of boots. There was a small thud (Lexa’s heavy bag hitting the floor), then a tired call throughout the house. Clarke set Aden on the bed, petting his head gently and instructed him to stay. She trailed behind Costia as they made their way to the living room, suppressing the excited smile she wanted to spread across her face.

Lexa looked ready to drop. She slumped rather than stand in her normally proud posture, and leaned into the hug that she and Costia wrapped her in. Subtly, they lead her to their bedroom.

“Lex, we have a surprise for you.”  
The brunette groaned as Costia spoke quietly in her ear.

“I am really not in the mood for any kinky stuff right now. I just want to sleep.”

Clarke shared a look with Costia over Lexa’s shoulder, raising an eyebrow and trying her best not to laugh.

“No, nothing like that. I think you’ll really like this.”

Costia smiled softly as she opened the door to the bedroom. Aden hadn’t moved from the bed, but as they entered, he flicked his tail and tilted his head thoughtfully. At the sight of him, Lexa froze, eyes wide. Clarke went to stand next to Costia, wrapping an arm around the taller girl’s waist as they waited for their girlfriends reaction.

Neither girl nor cat moved for several moments, simply staring at each other, then Aden moved forward. Wrapping himself around Lexa’s legs, rubbing his head on her shins. He then moved back to the bed, meowing as though he wanted her to follow. As though in a trance, she did, shuffling forward and sinking to her knees to curl half on and half off, the small bed. The cat brushed his face against hers, purring loudly, before going to nestle in the curve of her stomach.

Clarke rested her head against Costia’s shoulder, trying to fight back tears of happiness. Glancing up, she could see the older girl doing the same. It was obvious that Lexa had fallen asleep the second Aden had laid against her, something that never happened. The brunette had almost constant insomnia due to stress, so this was honestly a miracle.

Swallowing down a happy sob, she detached herself from Costia and grabbed a blanket from the bed and laid it over the two. After tip toeing out of the room, she turned and kissed Costia softly.

“Best idea ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send in a prompt, have questions about my fics, want to talk about writing, or want really inconsistent updates on my progress, come follow my tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
